Civilization
|Авторы текста = Bob Hilliard, Carl Sigman |Радио = Радио «Новости Галактики» Радиостанция Даймонд-сити }} noicon (стерео) noicon (радио) Civilization ( ) — песня, звучащая в играх Fallout 3 на волнах радио «Новости Галактики» и Fallout 4 в эфире радиостанции Даймонд-сити в исполнении Дэнни Кея и сестёр Эндрюс; текст носит шуточно-иронический характер. Описание Песня, известная также как Bongo, Bongo, Bongo (I Don’t Want to Leave the Congo), написана Bob Hilliard и Carl Sigman, впервые прозвучала в исполнении Louis Prima, затем записана на студии Decca Records в исполнении Дэнни Кея и сестёр Эндрюс (каталожный номер 24462). 14 ноября 1947 года песня достигла чартов музыкального журнала Billboard и продержалась там 10 недель, дойдя до третьего места. 11 декабря песня прозвучала на премьере бродвейского мюзикла Angel in the Wings в исполнении Элейн Стритч, получившей за исполнение самые громкие апплодисменты. Оригинал на английском Each morning, a missionary advertises with neon sign He tells the native population that civilization is fine And three educated savages holler from a bamboo tree That civilization is a thing for me to see So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don’t want to leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, I’m so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go Don’t want no bright lights, false teeth, doorbells, landlords, I make it clear That no matter how they coax him, I’ll stay right here I looked through a magazine the missionary’s wife concealed (Magazine? What happens?) I see how people who are civilized bung you with automobile (You know you can get hurt that way Daniel?) At the movies they have got to pay many coconuts to see (What do they see, Darling?) Uncivilized pictures that the newsreel takes of me So bongo, bongo, bongo, he don’t want to leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, he’s so happy in the jungle, he refuse to go Don’t want no penthouse, bathtub, streetcars, taxis, noise in my ear So, no matter how they coax him, I’ll stay right here They hurry like savages to get aboard an iron train And though it’s smokey and it’s crowded, they’re too civilized to complain When they’ve got two weeks vacation, they hurry to vacation ground (What do they do, Darling?) They swim and they fish, but that’s what I do all year round So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don’t want to leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, I’m so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go Don’t want no jailhouse, shotgun, fish-hooks, golf clubs, I got my spears So, no matter how they coax him, I’ll stay right here They have things like the an atom bomb, So I think I’ll stay where I ahm Civilization, I’ll stay right here! Перевод Каждое утро миссионер завлекает неоновыми знаками. Он рассказывает коренному населению, что цивилизация — это хорошо. И три обученных дикаря вопят с бамбукового дерева, Что цивилизация — это штука, на которую мне стоит посмотреть. Бонго, бонго, бонго, не хочу покинуть Конго ни за что, ни за что. Бинго, бэнгл, бангл, я так счастлив в этих джунглях, отказываюсь уезжать. Не хочу ни ярких огней, ни фальшивых зубов, ни дверных звонков, ни помещиков, я в этом уверен. Так что, как бы они ни уговаривали, я останусь здесь. Я полистал журнал, что прятала жена миссионера (Журнал? Что случилось?). Я увидел, как цивилизованные люди могут сбить тебя автомобилем (Ты знаешь, что ты можешь так покалечиться, Дэниел?). А в фильмах, за просмотр которых приходится платить очень много кокосов (Что же они там видят, дорогой?) Нецивилизованные виды, которые кинохроника снимает с меня. Бонго, бонго, бонго, он не хочет бросить Конго ни за что, ни за что. Бинго, бэнгл, бангл, он так счастлив в этих джунглях, отказывается уезжать. Не хочу ни особняков, ни ванн, ни машин, ни такси, шум в моих ушах. Так что, как бы они ни уговаривали, я останусь здесь. Они спешат, как дикари, чтобы попасть на железный поезд, И, хотя он дымный и многолюдный, они слишком цивилизованны, чтобы жаловаться. Когда у них двухнедельный отпуск, они торопятся на базу отдыха (И что они там делают, дорогой?) Они плавают и рыбачат, это — то, что я делаю круглый год. Бонго, бонго, бонго, он не хочет бросить Конго ни за что, ни за что. Бинго, бэнгл, бангл, он так счастлив в этих джунглях, отказывается уезжать. Не хочу ни тюрем, ни ружей, ни рыболовных крючков, ни гольф-клубов, у меня есть мои копья. Так что, как бы они ни уговаривали, я останусь здесь. У них есть такие штуки, как атомная бомба. Так что, я думаю, я останусь где я и есть. Цивилизация, останусь здесь. Видео '' Fallout 3 Soundtrack Civilization (Bingo Bango Bongo) '' en:Civilization es:Civilization fr:Civilization pl:Civilization uk:Civilization Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4